pokazhi lyubov mne
by hada-demonio
Summary: es una histaria de celos y amor aqui praticipan mis amigos y tambien es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir ademas tendra un toqie de humor asi qie diafurten
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un nuevo fic ya que decidi eliminar el de un momento incomodo y el de una segunda oportunidad al corazón asi que disfurtenlo

Una mañana en el garaje de los newmans estaban todos excepto un pelirojo muy tierno y miedoso la líder se preocupo ya que el siempre llega antes que las gemelas y entonces el garaje se abre mostrando a lenny y ….¿una chica?

Carrie: lenny me tenias preocupada-dice carrie abrazando a lenny muy fuerte y asiéndolo sonrojar-y quien es ella?

Lenny: ella es una de mis amigas de la infancia se llama Gabriela-dice mientras la abraza y ponía mas que celosa a carrie pero como siempre no sabia que le pasaba

Gabriela: hola-dice una chica como de la altura de carrie y llevaba una flada negra con una playera blanca con decaracion azul que decía "soy una chica" y unos zapatos de tacon negros

Lenny: bueno gabi ellas son kim, konnie kagami y carrie beff chicas ella es Gabriela guzman-dice presentando a todas-bueno ya que se conocieron vamos a ensayar oye gabi quieres tocar algo?

Gabriela: si puedo tocar esa guitarra?-pregunta apuntando la guitarra de carrie

Carrie: ni pienses que te pestare mi guitarra!-dice casi gritando hasta que ve la cara de lenny-hay esta bien

Carrie le pesta la guitarra a gabi y ella hizo un solon increíble y todos la abrazaron excepto carrie que tenia muchos celos

*Mientra tanto en el garaje de groband*

Continuara…..

Bueno espero que les guste es un renplaso de las que voy a borrar asi que les parece?


	2. celos?

**_*mientras tanto en el garaje de grojband*_**

En el garaje de grojband pasaba mas o menos lo mismo solo que en este caso corey estaba muy preocupado por su amiga peliroja y cuando iba a salir a buscarla se abrió el garaje mostrando a laney agarrada de la mano de….¿¡un chico!?

Corey: lanes me tenias preocupado donde estabas? Ya iba a ir por ti-dice y la abraza haciendo que se soltaran las manos laney y el chico y el chico estaba… ¿celoso?-quien es el lanes?

Laney-el es cesar yahir y cesar ellos son kin y kon kujira y corey riffin-dice presentando a todos-bueno ya que se conocieron vamos a practicar cesar quieres tocar un instrumento

Cesar: claro quiero tocar ese-dice apuntando a una guitarra y era la de corey cesar era un chico un poco mas alto que corey y tenia un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera blanca con pelo negro

Corey-ni creas que te la pestare!-dice casi gritando pero ve la cara de laney que tenia de "se la prestas o te mato" y corey se la da con enojo

Cesar toca la guitarra increíble y laney lo abraza eso hace enojar a corey mas y cesar lo mira con victoria

Cesar- que tal si vamos por un helado?-les pregunta a todos pero fue arrollado por los gemelos que se echaron a correr laney levanta a cesar del piso

Laney: te duele algo?-pregunta asustada y avergonzada

Cesar:n…..-iba a contestar no pero vio la cara de corey llena de celos-si hay! Mi espalda

Laney: no te preocupes vamos a caminar un rato y te sentiras mejor -dice laney abrazandolo y caminado

Corey solo se quedo ahí parado en medio del garaje por un lado sentía mucha furia y por otro un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho _"que es lo que siento son ¿celos? ¡no! Eso es imposible lanes es mi amiga y no me puede gustar…..¿o si?"_ eso es lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y mejor dicido seguirlos para responder esa pregunta

 _ ***en la heladería***_

 **Hola amigos me emocione tanto con esta historia que la actualisare seguido a lo mejor subo un capitulo de una familia de locos el domingo o el lunes**


	3. charla y guerra?

**Hola aquí esta otro capitulo de:**

 **Pokazhi lyubov mne si quieren saber que dice en español pues dice: muéstrame amor o también enséñame amor bueno y ahora el fic**

 ** _*en la heladería*_**

Corey iba viendo como cesar se le acercaba a laney y la abrazaba el herbia en rabia al ver como cesar se le quedaba viendo con caras asi de:"ja te la gane" o "es mia" y eso lo hacia enfadar hasta que corey decidio hablar con cesar llevándoselo a una esquina de la heladería

Corey: que quieres con _"mi"_ lanes?-pregunta con los brazos cruzados

Cesar: pues en primera no es _"tu"_ lanes y en segunda yo la amo y mucho no como un niña que se emociona por cualquier cosa y nunca le pone atención-dice cesar con enojo y haciendo que también se enoje corey

Corey: claro que si le pongo atención y yo no predere a lanes por un chico que se creer mucho y es un mentiroso además yo amo mucho mas a laney –dice sonrojado-aunque me acabo de dar cuenta de eso

Cesar- jajajaja tu no tienes oportunidad apenas te acabas de dar cuenta en cambio yo me enamore de ella hace mucho creo que desde que nos conocimos-dice cesar mientras se encamina hacia los demás

Corey: eso lo veremos-dijo para si mismo para ir tras el

 _ ***con los newmans***_

 **Bueno eso fue todo pero para el otro si lo hare mucho mas largo lo prometo**

 **Chao*-***


End file.
